


Hurt (Day 4: Trial - [Forgiveness])

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2019 [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ...I left the effing note in the text didn't I, Finn regrets what he did, Healing takes time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Soul Bond, anyway, ask me on tumblr and I will go on a whole rant, back in my element, bc it's complicated, gadget is there for him, it... is complicated, regret for the past, relationship nature not specified, semiverbal Gadget the Wolf, well I'm not taking it out now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Sometimes Finn spirals into thinking about the past. When it happens, Gadget does his best to be there for him.





	Hurt (Day 4: Trial - [Forgiveness])

**Author's Note:**

> We're back in my h/c element! I'm actually pretty pleased with the start of this, tho the end got cut a little short. I ran out of time to do what I'd been planning, whoops... maybe someday. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Quick note, any full sentence in italics is Gadget using sign language.)

Gadget rushed home as fast as he could. He'd get an earful from Finn for canceling his schedule, but like heck he was ignoring that burst of_ rage-regret-hurt _from his partner. Finn had tamped down on it pretty fast, but it was enough for Gadget to make his excuses (via Sonic, who understood immediately) and book it.

(He focused on his determination the whole way there. He wouldn't change his emotions just for Finn, that would only upset him more, but he could keep the safer ones in focus.)

He slowed down upon reaching the door, not wanting to bash it open and cause further distress. Instead he very calmly unlocked the door and opened it, locking it again behind him.

Finn was curled up in the corner of the room, staring into space. His ears dropped, and there were faint lines trailing down his cheeks.

Gadget crossed the room and folded himself down on the floor beside him. He snapped once to get Finn's attention. _You're using my coping mechanisms._

Finn straightened (as much as he can he big gay okayno) and narrowed his eyes at Gadget, swiping his hand under his eyes. "Maybe I just felt like a change," he sniffed, head tilting back to look down at Gadget. Or as much as he could, being the shorter of the two. "And even if I am, it's not my fault this bond carries the most random things."

Gadget laughed, Finn's casual haughtiness a source of entertainment as always. His smile dimmed quickly as the mood dropped again.

Finn's eyes fell to his hands, idly tugging at the hems of his gloves - another habit, Gadget noted, that had probably come from him. He wondered how many of Finn’s he’d picked up without noticing.

His thoughts were abruptly pulled back when Finn spoke. "Why… why do you always forgive me when I’ve done nothing but hurt you?"

The room was still, Finn's words echoing without a sound.

Gadget took a slow breath in through his nose, releasing it just as slowly. He focused on Finn again, gaze unwavering as he signed. _Because you do so many other things now. Because you’re more than the person you were then._

“But I’m not,” Finn said quietly. A wounded rumble clung to the end of his words. “I’m just the same… if I could be brought in so easily back then…”

Gadget chewed on his lip, uncertainty warring with his need to do something. But Finn’s hurt ran deep, and his regret wasn’t unfounded. The best he could do… the best he could do was what he always did.

He slid closer, briefly placing a hand on Finn’s to get his attention. _It doesn’t matter_, he signed. “I forgive you.” _No matter what you’ve done_.

Finn’s eyes shifted down to his own hand, the one Gadget touched. Gadget waited a moment before taking his hand properly, tugging until their joined hands laid on the floor between them.

Nothing would be resolved that day. But they’d get through this. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com).
> 
> Pic for the fic is [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/post/187636703387/day-4-of-infidgetweek-trial-forgiveness). It's a little less related than my others have been, but oh well.


End file.
